


To Be Alive

by FoulFolk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulFolk/pseuds/FoulFolk
Summary: What does it mean to be alive? A skeleton ponders.A poem.





	To Be Alive

_ What does it mean to be alive? _

A skeleton ponders.

No heart, no flesh and only bones

Only kept together with a patient soul.

Life was a high full of wonder

Promises, music and joyful mirth.

Death was swift like a dream

Only to be woken up, stranded at sea.

Second chances was the land of the dead

Trapped in hell, reliving the dread.

No heart, no flesh and only bones

Stuck in sea as well as woe.

No rudder to steer back to home

To the sweet young whale they left alone.

Hope kept aflame for an unfulfilled promise

_ Is this what it means to be alive? _

Time passed slowly, day by day

Decades passed along the way

Drifting along endlessly

Slowly but surely losing sanity

No daylight and only fog

What was the reason for which he fought?

No heart, no flesh and only bones

Lost everything, including his soul

No means to escape his plight

No joy or but a ray of precious sunlight

A promise only but a whisper in his mind

_ Am I truly even alive? _

A rubber captain and his wayward crew

Stokes and rekindles the flames anew

Finally free, his heart sings the tune

Of the song of Binks and his brew

Sailing on with the sky now blue

Onwards to his one and only Laboon

_ What does it mean to be alive? _

A skeleton ponders.

He has no heart, no flesh 

Only his soul and bones

Yet his heart beats with singing tempos.

His bones feels the warmth from an embrace

And his cheeks hurt from smiling though he has no face.

_ What does it mean to be alive? _

Is it death, his joy or his dream? 

He may never know.

_ But he feels alive  _

_ And isn’t that all that matters? _


End file.
